


Baby, It's Cold

by Reicchi



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reicchi/pseuds/Reicchi
Summary: Even in Los Angeles December's nights are cool.The second prompt of Toruka Christmas - Baby, it's cold.





	Baby, It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for two days cuz JLPT made me so exhausted that I still can't work. And I wrote it half of the hour before the exam so I'm not sure if it's coherent and alright.

 

 

Taka couldn't sleep tonight. Not because he was extremely excited about new one ok rock European tour —  _even if there're only 5 cities_  — that starts in a few days or because he needed to pack his suitcase or some shit. He didn't know the reason of this sudden insomnia.

 

That's why he decided to spend night sitting on a couch outside their house in Los Angeles and just waiting for sunrise and thinking about things.

 

It was quite cool outside —  _after all it was December_  — and vocalist started to shiver in the moment he took a step outside. Even if it was Los Angeles, night temperature was low enough to make Taka cold in Toru's big and thin shirt.

 

Talking about guitarist. Of course he noticed Takahiro's problem with sleep and did his best to make him stay in bed for few hours giving him all his warmth and love. Taka smiled remembering how leader made really delicious tea for him, took a bath with him and then brought vocalist like a princess to their room where he gently kissed his and cuddled him until he —  _Toru_  — accidentaly fell asleep.

 

_Ah, motherly careful Toru is so adorable._

 

With a little chuckle Taka sit on the couch and hugged himself trying to save a little bit more warmth of his body. _Maybe if I cold to the death it will help me to fall asleep?_

 

"If you want to catch a cold few days before the tour, it's really bad idea," Taka jumped on his place when this low voice broke the silence of early morning from his back. "I don't want you to struggle to even walk with fever, mou," and the next what Taka felt was the warmth of blanket Toru brought with him was wrapped Takahiro's fragile form. " _Baby, it's cold._ "

 

" _Gomen, gomen_ , I forgot to take something with me," Taka smiled to him apologetically and moved over to give guitarist some place to sit. "But… didn't you sleep?" the vocalist laid his head on Toru's shoulder who was like a heater for him.

 

"Until you decided to sneak away from bed and spend the rest of night on the fresh air without blanket or hoodie," he mumbled looking a bit irritated but Taka knew that Toru was always worried about him and his well-being.

 

_I make him worried again… I'm so terrible boyfriend._

 

Vocalist looked up at the face of his beloved and felt almost to cry — Toru-san looked so tired and sleepy, his eyes were red —  _he definitely spent some minutes to open them_  — and all his face looked older than he really was. " _I'm—,_ " Taka gulped. "I'm so sorry, Toru-san. I'm—"

 

" _Shh_ , stop it," the leader interrupted him, hugging Taka's shoulders to comfort and give him a little bit more warmth. "Everything is alright so don't cry, Takahiro," Toru wiped unshed tears off almond-shaped eyes with his calloused thumbs. "Let's wait until the sunrise, _ne_?"

 

"But—," Taka sobbed. "You're _tired_ …" he looked up at guitarist with his worried eyes but gave him one of the ends of blanket to don't let Toru who was wearing only T-shirt and sweatpants freeze to death. _Yeah, we're in LA but it's still December and night and I don't want him to die!_

 

"I'm fine until you're with me and alright," Toru placed a gentle kiss on vocalist’s soft lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Taka watched the sun is rising over the horizon lighting up the sky and the huge city afar from their place and warming air with smile and sweet feeling in his chest. Steady rhythm of Toru's breath who careless had fallen asleep on his shoulder calmed his nerves and Takahiro tried to sit still because he knew that guitarist could be woke up with his even slight motion.

 

 

_Tomorrow they will be in cold Europe for another tour hiding their relations but now Taka could basked in warmth, care and love from his beloved._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what do you think~


End file.
